street cat-demon
by LGD Auditor
Summary: A young girl is nearly trampled by earl phantomhives horses when she walks out into the street blindly. when she transforms into a cat things get interesting. ciel/oc or sebastian/oc unsure which. flames are welcomed but ignored.


I walked down the streets of London, dirty and sore, I smelled like human waste because I passed out under someone's bedroom window last night. Literally passed out, I didn't feel to well and on the way back to the crate I lived in lost consciousness. Yes, I said crate I lived in. You see about 3 months ago I lost my family to Influenza; we were always extremely poor so we could even afford to talk to a doctor let alone be checked by one, so when my parents caught it and passed on after a while along with my younger siblings I was forced into the street.

People wonder why I never caught it, those few who pay attention to me long enough to learn my recent history. I am not actually human; I am what is called a Neko by some but more accurately a cat demon. My parents took me in when I was a baby, Because of the cat ears and tail I have most of the time I was never really allowed out in public much for fear that I would be taken away or killed by those who would fear what I am. I don't know how to read or write so I must steal food to survive but I hold off a lot and only eat about once a week. After all I can't make the humans to aware of my existence, most only glance long enough to see the scrawny figure a dirty clothes before quickening their speed to get away from the 'street urchin'.

Anyway enough of that back to the present. As I slowly made my way to my crate a few blocks away from where I woke up this morning leaning heavily onto the wall I crossed into the crosswalk not paying much attention to anything besides not passing out I was brought to a terrified halt as I heard the screaming of spooked horses merely feet from me. I fell to the ground in shock and stared, shaking, at the animals panting above me rearing in protest. Dimly I was aware of the slamming of a carriage door as two people came near me, one calming down the poor frightened creatures as the other stood not to far from me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I heard next to me, my cat ears, which came out when I was nearly trampled, swiveled around to the angry voice. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME KILLED!" I turned to look at what I assumed to be a high class man and was shocked to find a boy, A few years younger then I think I am red faced with anger.

"I-I I'm s-sorry, s-sir." I stuttered out very shaken by this turn of events. "I-I was-wasn't paying at-atten-attention."

As the boy opened his mouth the yell again I heard a calm voice say from the horses area.

"Young Master, I don't believe she meant any harm. She is a young child, just as afraid as the horses are. There is no reason to be cross with her. "He spoke; it was a smooth sound calm.

"I DON"T CARE!" The boy raged "SHE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THEN TO WALK INTO A BUSY ROAD! NOW I'M LATE FOR MY AUDIENCE WITH THE QUEEN AND IT'S ALL HER FAULT!" He scream pointing at me and yelling at the person behind me.

I felt a hand touch my head and flinched spinning around and looking at eyes that weren't human, despite the rusty brown coloration I knew they could never belong to a human. I freaked out, I turned into my cat form and launched at the not-humans face claws extended. He easily caught me just as my paw whacked him on the cheek. He held me at arms length as he examined me. I was hovering in mid air since he had me by the scruff of the neck. I was solid black very small for my age because this form ages as time is spent in it, I only transform when I am experiencing volatile emotions such as now. I've never been able to control it. I was also malnourished, but that's something I've already covered.

I mewed pathetically, no longer having the strength to fight or argue. He melted and cuddled me close to his chest and scratched my ears, I was still scared but no longer of him and whatever he was. He clearly meant me no harm.

"Sebastian! Put that filthy animal down this instant!" The child yelled in frustration.

"My lord, I do believe this is a cat demon, a very rare creature indeed. It would not be wise to release her now by the look of it she hasn't been taught how to use her abilities. If not in full control of themselves and their body, they become wild and very dangerous. Causing the death of anyone in their path, I suggest taking her to the manor with us and allowing me to train her. Otherwise we will be seeing the young lady very soon and under graver circumstances." Sebastian explained smoothly making me shake at what could happen if I didn't learn about my abilities and soon. I heard a sigh.

"Very well, if what you say is true then I order you to train her, however if she strays in any way or if my allergies act up then she will be out in a heart beat." The young lord said in an emotionless voice.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said kneeling. That is where this story truly begins.


End file.
